


Back to Reality.

by WanHedaKomTraiKru



Category: The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eliza/Alycia, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Reality, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, relationships, same sex relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanHedaKomTraiKru/pseuds/WanHedaKomTraiKru
Summary: So this is my first fanfic. I wasn't sure on what the story line was going to be but I've had a few ideas but if you have anymore or where you want this to lead let me know. I hope you enjoy it. More than open to constructive criticism but please be nice :)The chapters are only small at the moment but as the story progresses, I'm sure they'll get longer :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey bitches! I’ve brought pizza!” Lindsey shouted as she walked through Eliza’s front door to be greeted with a sloppy kiss off Chewy - Marie’s French Mastiff.

“Hey there gorgeous! How’s my favourite?!”

“I’m alright thanks Linds” Eliza laughed knowing she was talking to Chewy.

The three of them had decided to have a catch up seeing how they had seen less of each other after the show they were all working on had finished with success. It had been a blast but the show had done what it could with the story line.  
“Whoah! What the hell is that Marie??” Lindsey’s jaw nearly hitting the floor as she spotted the huge diamond on her ring finger.

“Oh yeah, Ricky finally popped the question” Marie replied, smitten as a kitten. Her and Ricky had been together since they had started working on the show together. It was pretty obvious because their on screen chemistry was just so real.

“So Eliza, what’s been going on with you?”

“Hmm.. Not much... I’ve been busy renovating this place really.” Eliza had settled in LA for a while instead of going back to Melbourne. “Have any of you heard from Alycia? I’ve been wanted to text her but I bet she’s busy with Fear the Walking Dead... I really do miss her!”

“Maybe a little too much” Lindsey teased. “Is it her or making out with her on set that you miss?”

“Shut up you! You know she’s not on my boat…”

Eliza got her phone out and starred at her screen. Her background was one of the goofy pictures they’d took while filming a certain scene from episode 7 season 3. She smiled and started typing out a message.

“Ooooh Alycia, I miss you sooo much! Come see me so I can smack the lips on youuuu.” Lindsey teased with a huge smirk on her face. Marie high fived her and the pair started giggling.

Eliza threw daggers at Lindsey, who loved teasing her - or anyone for that matter. She was too witty for her own good sometimes. She must have written out about 5 messages and backspacing them each time not knowing what to say or how to say it without her sounding needy or weird… Why is this such a problem Eliza thought to herself… Alycia was her friend, it shouldn’t be this difficult to text her but for some reason, she always got nervous and giddy talking to her.  
____________

“AND CUT! That’s a wrap people! Well done everyone!”  
Everyone cheered and high fives went all around the room. Alycia had finally finished filming the last of Fear the Walking Dead, another chapter of her acting career closed.  
She headed to her trailer for a well earned sit down and started thinking about what the next step for her would be. She thought about what a certain blonde was doing and an involuntary smile formed. She got to her trailer and went straight to her phone to find she had a text. Her smile grew bigger when she seen the name of who it was.

Eliza<3: Hey stranger! How’s it going? Just wondering how the filming was going?

Leashy: Hey you! It’s been crazy here but I’ve finally finished! I’m going to have so much free time now. Fancy a catch up soon?

Eliza suddenly started getting butterflies thinking about seeing her again after so long but she had such a big smile on her face.

“That’s a smile I haven’t seen for a while! Must be a certain green eyed Heda!” Marie said nudging Lindsey giving her eyebrows.

The blonde hadn’t even noticed the snide remark as she was racking her brains with how to reply. She went with a simple ‘Yeah sure! I’d love to!’ not wanting to look too keen.

Leashy: Great! I’ll call you tomorrow when I’m back in the city.

Eliza had already started thinking about what she should wear and like usual she was over thinking this far too much… She hadn’t seen her in the past year except twice over facetime. She kept asking why this gave her butterflies…


	2. Chapter 2

Alycia had decided, like Clarke, to stay in LA where her acting career really took off. She pulled out the keys to her fairly new apartment that she had got just after finishing The 100. She hadn’t been here much but it had things in that made it feel like home. She slipped her shoes off and padded upstairs to her bedroom. She changed into shorts and a tank top and thought about what she could make for supper but the vibration of her phone interrupted her current thoughts. She looked at it to see “Eliza<3” on the screen. She answered almost immediately with far too much enthusiasm in her voice…

“Hey you!!” Alycia said, realising she sounded far too keen to speak to the blonde,

“Hey! You said you would call today but you haven’t so I wanted to make sure you were okay? I mean… Well.. You’re probably busy and I’ve probably interrupted you. I’m sorry, I’ll let you go..”

“Eliza! Geez. Stop babbling. You’re fine!” Alycia cut her off with amusement in her voice. She loved it when Eliza babbled, she found it to be one of the things she thought was very cute about her. “I’m sorry, I only got back not long ago and I wasn’t sure if it was too late to call with time getting on.”

“Oh right!” Eliza smiled feeling relieved as she thought Alycia might have forgotten. “How are you?”

She got lost in her voice and day dreaming about those green eyes as she went on to talk about work and wanting to start a new hobby so she could still have something in her life that wasn’t just about work that she didn’t even realise Alycia had asked her question.

“Hello..? Eliza..?”

“OH! Shit, sorry… I was err… Lost in thought?”

“Must have been something pretty important to zone out that much. I asked if you fancied finding a hobby to do together?”

“You could say that… Erm yeah sure! I’ve got a lot of spare time on my hands now. Where were you thinking about going for our catch up?”

“Well I’m hoping you’ll be up for this but I want it to be a surprise… I need to time away from people and business so I was thinking about going somewhere quite secluded if you’ll be up for that? Are you free tomorrow?

“Do you know what? That sounds perfect! Yeah I’m free tomorrow”

“Awesome! I’ll pick you up about 1:00pm?”

“Sure! Hey, I have a question? When did you get a black Mercedes-Benz G-Class?”

“About… wait. How do you know that..?”

“Come outside”

Eliza put down the phone and waited.

Alycia done what she was told and was thrilled to find her stood at her doorstep. Her smile grew bigger as the blonde threw her arms around her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. 

“What are you doing here?! This is the best surprise ever!”

“I hope this is okay..? Nadia told me you got a new place and told me the address and I just so happened to be driving around in the neighbourhood and I found myself here.” Eliza took a moment to take in the sheer beauty that stood before her then felt her cheeks flush red when she notice how much skin the brunette was showing. She quickly turned her face and ruffled her hair so she wouldn’t notice her blushed face.

“Of course! Come in, come in! I could do with your artistic skills anyway! I need to decorate properly and could do with your input.”

She stepped in and instantly could tell this was Alycia’s place. Everything was set perfectly around the condo and it just seemed perfect.  
“Wow! I love this! It’s exactly like you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Flawless.” Eliza whispered not realising her inside voice became her outside voice. Her eyes shot open when she realised what she had said. “Ahem.. It’s err, like, it’s just really nice.”

Alycia smiled hearing what she had said first but not letting on that she did cause she was clearly embarrassed that it slipped out. 

“Thank you. It still needs work but I’m hoping that’s where you’ll come in.”

The two made their way to the living room where Eliza sat down and Alycia offered her a drink.

“Yeah, I’ll have a tea please. Two sugars.”

“Are you not sweet enough?” Alycia said with a wink and the blonde blushed yet again. 

‘God why am I blushing so much?!’ Eliza thought to herself.

She turned the TV on and searched for Netflix. She found a movie she had been dying to watch for ages and clicked on it to load. Alycia had sat next to her and handed her her drink.  
______________

Eliza woke up, not even realising that she fell asleep. She went to move but stopped when she noticed she was cuddled into the side of Alycia with her arm over her abs and Alycia’s arm over her shoulders also asleep. She smiled when she realised how comfortable and right this felt. Would it be selfish of her to stay like this or should she wake her up, worried that the brunette would feel uncomfortable if she knew the position they were in. She decided not to move and cuddled further in an drifted back off. Little did she know, Alycia awoke at the same time and smiled when she laid back down and fell back to sleep. The soft breathing of Eliza sent her back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. I wasn't sure on what the story line was going to be but I've had a few ideas but if you have anymore or where you want this to lead let me know. I hope you enjoy it. More than open to constructive criticism but please be nice :)
> 
> The chapters are only small at the moment but as the story progresses, I'm sure they'll get longer :)


End file.
